


Dziki Niedźwiedź Taurinów

by manwe234



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwe234/pseuds/manwe234
Summary: Król Grimfold Pierwszy tego Imienia z rodu Taurinów organizuje wielki królewski objazd po Ośmiu Królestwach. Przy okazji pieprzy wysoko urodzone kobiety.





	1. Czerwona Twierdza-Cersei Lannister i Elia Martell

**Author's Note:**

> -Cersei Lannister wyszła za Grimfolda Taurina  
> -Elia Martell wyszła za Grimfolda Taurina  
> \- Mellario z Norvos wyszła za Dorana Martella  
> -Alysanne Hightower wyszła za Diora Taurina  
> -Mina Tyrell wyszła za Darona Taurina  
> -Catelyn Tully wyszła za Eddarda Starka  
> -Lysa Tully wyszła za Stannisa Baratheona  
> -Lyanna Stark wyszła za Jaime'go Lannistera  
> -Alerie Hightower wyszła za Mace Tyrella  
> -Elyn Baratheon wyszła za Hostera Tully'ego  
> -Alannys Harlaw wyszła za Balona Greyjoya

 

Gdy Rhaegar porwał Lyanne Stark doprowadził do wybuchu wojny, który pochłonął Osiem Królestw. Lord Rickard Stark, jego syn Brandon oraz kuzyn, lord Beor Taurin zostali brutalnie zamordowani z rozkazu Aerysa II Targaryena, Szalonego Króla. Wojna która potem wybuchła doprowadziła do końca władzę Targaryenów nad Westeros. W decydującej  bitwie nad Tridentem książę Rhaegar Targaryen i Robert Baratheon stoczyli śmiertelny pojedynek, w którym obaj polegli. Grimfold Taurin, którego matka była z rodu Smoków, doprowadził wojnę do końca, zostając nowym władca Ośmiu Królestw.

Był już żonaty z Elią Martell z która miał dwójkę dzieci, w tym syna, lecz młody król kochał piękną Cersei Lannister. Za zgodą żony, którą przyjaźniła się z córką Tywina Lannistera, wziął ją jako swą drugą żonę. Przez kolejne lata król i jego królowe świetnie się dogadują.

 

Grimfold wszedł do swej komnaty. Wrócił z Dorzecza, gdzie rozwiązywał spór między Blackwoodami i Brackenami. Zobaczył że jego obydwie żony siedzą na jego łóżku, w koszulach nocnych odsłaniających wiele.

 

Momentalnie mu stanęło.

-Widzę że nasz król potrzebuje się odprężyć. Co ty na to, Cersei żeby mu to zapewnić?-spytała Elia, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

-Sądzę że masz racje. Jego Olbrzym musi zostać natychmiast uwolniony-rzekła Cersei. Lwia Królowa podeszła i poprowadziła Grimfolda na łoże.

Cersei pozbawiła męża spodni i ujęła w dłonie jego męskość. Tymczasem Elia całowała namiętnie Grimfolda w usta. Cersei wzięła w usta jego męskość, ssąc ją. Król pojękiwał coraz głośniej. Pieścił swą Dornijską królowa. Lannisterówna coraz szybciej ssała kutasa króla, pieszcząc przy jego jądra. Grimfold wyjął piersi Eli, naprzemienni je ssąc. Pojękiwał bardzo głośnio, aż doszedł w gardle Cersei.

 

Lwia Królowa połknęła wszystko. Grimfold położył się na łożu. Elia usadowiła się nad nim tak, że miał swobodny dostęp do jej cipki, zaś Cersei pobudziła jego męskość, po czym zaczęła go ujeżdżać. Król jęczał, jeżdżąc językiem wokół łechtaczki Eli. Obie jego królowe jęczały z przyjemności. Zabawiali się tak, aż Grimfold doszedł w Cersei, jednocześnie zamknął usta i oczy, gdy soki Elii oblały mu twarz.

Obie królowe zamieniły się miejscami i dalej zabawiały się z swym mężem. Wkrótce doszedł w cipie Eli, a jego twarz oblały soki Cersei.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Następnego dnia Grimfold udał się do komnat drugiej żony, by omówić z kim zaręczyć ich córkę, Lilianę. Wstępnie, po wielu trudnych i ciężkich rozmowach zdecydowali, że poślubi Robba Starka, który był najlepszym wyborem.

Wkrótce wyruszą w królewski objazd po Westeros i obowiązki w Królewskiej Przystani obejmie jego namiestnik, lord Jon Arryn  
  
Kiedy dotarł do komnat drugiej królowej strzeżone przez dwóch gwardzistów, wszedł do środka. Jego żony siedziała na łóżku, czekając na niego.  
  
Poranek zapowiadał się cudownie.


	2. Wysogród-Alerie Tyrell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Królewski Objazd przybywa do Wysogrodu.

 

Królewski orszak po dwóch tygodniach podróży Różanym Traktem dotarł do stolicy Reach-Wysogrodu. Sam zamek wyglądał bajecznie jak z jakieś bajki. Grimfold w otoczeniu  ser Arthura Dayne, ser Barristana Selme'go oraz ser Tuora Estera wjechał na dziedziniec, gdzie czekają już na niego cała familia Tyrellów wraz z ich domownikami. Obok niego na piaskowych wierzchowcu jechał jego najstarszy syn i dziedzic, Morifin. Był on jego najstarszym dzieckiem z swą pierwszą żoną, Elie Martell .Drugim była Nimrodel. Za nim wjechał dom na kołach w którym podróżowali jego żona, bliźniaki Beor i Liliana, jego dzieci z Cersei Lannister, otoczeni liczną gwardią Huskarlych. Sztandary Taurinów powiewały na wietrze.

 

Po powitaniach Grimfold udał się do swej komnaty, a jego syn poszedł spędzić czas z lady Margaery Tyrell, z którą był zaręczony. Morifin oprócz ciemnych włosów, szarych oczu oraz kości policzkowych odziedziczył po nim słabość do kobiet. Grimfold odkrył, że Margaery, z jej miękkimi brązowymi lokami, oczami łani oraz słodkich uśmiechem, nie była jedyną piękną kobietą w domu.

 

Lady Alerie, żona Mace, z urodzenia była Hightowerem- jej brat, był jednym z kandydatów o rękę Eli - miała długie, srebrzyste włosy, bardzo podobna do włosów jego młodszego brata, Diora. Alerie ma jednak oczy barwy płynnego złota i miały w sobie mądrość, co nie było dziwnego, zważywszy co wiedział o Hightowerach. Przewracała oczami na wygłupy swego męża co przypominało mu o tym co kiedyś powiedział mu pani matka o cioci Rhaelli i ser Boniferze  
  
Olenna Tyrell miała w sobie jakąś złośliwość i często komentowała wprost, bez owijania w bawełnę co myśli o danej sprawie zaś to co mówiła o jego pierwszej żonie sprawiało ze musiał trzymać za kołnierz Morifina, by nie pobiegł po włócznie i nie nabił jej jak szaszłyka.

 _Jak śmie tak mówić o Eli_ -pomyślał, lecz zachował te słowa dla siebie.  
  
Siedział jakiś czas w komnacie, wertując książkę, którą zabrał ze sobą. Nie był takim czytaczem jak jego brat, Daron, ale i on lubił od czasu do czasu przeczytać ciekawą książkę. Postanowił więc zajrzeć do bibliotek Wysogrodu. Opuścił komnatę i wolnym krokiem udał się do niej. Szedł między regałami, szukając tej poświęconej historii Reach. Przebierał akurat między księgami, gdy usłyszał rozmowę dwójki osób. Spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał dziedzica Wysogrodu, Willasa z jego matką, Alerią. Chłopak był mądrzejszy i rozważniejszy od swego ojca a miał brązowe włosy Tyrellów z nutką srebra w nich. Wydawało się że się kłócą.  
  
-Mamo, mogę iść sam do maestra. Widuje go przynajmniej dwa lub trzy razy dziennie od dziesięciu lat-powiedział Willas, wzdychając.

-Wiem, Willas-rzekła Alerie- ale jako matka mam prawo się martwić. Upewnię się że przynajmniej zjesz posiłek. Chłopak zaśmiał się, nim wykuśtykał z biblioteki.  _Ach tak, Oberyn w czasie turnieju okaleczył Willasa, choć z tego co wiem utrzymują przyjazne relacje-_ pomyślał król. Poczekał aż odgłosy laski chłopaka ucichną, nim podszedł do niej.

  
-Lady Alerio-powiedział cicho, by jej nie przestraszyć. Ubrany był w swój ulubiony strój w barwach czerni. Na piersi wyhaftowanego miał białego niedźwiedzia Taurinów, zaś na skroniach koronę swego prapradziadka Maekara I.

-Wasza Łaska, jak ci się podoba w Wysogrodzie?-spytała, uśmiechając się smutno. Promienie słońca wpadające przez okno nadawało jej włosom odcień kutego złota.   
  
-Nawet bardzo, twój zamek jest bardzo piękny. Powiedz mi jak się czujesz, moja pani?-spytał uprzejmie.

Spojrzała niechętnie, lecz odparła-Cóż, wasza łaska, ja i mój mąż często nie zgadzamy się w wielu sprawach, głównie naszych dzieci. Ostatnio pokłóciliśmy się o przyjaźń Willasa i księcia Oberyna.   
  
Grimfold dał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.  
-Nie martw się, moja pani. Przypuszczam że nie powinienem się wtrącać, że to nie moja sprawa, ale sądzę że wykonałaś kawał dobrej roboty w wychowaniu dzieci, skoro twemu mężowi i dobrej matce akceptują tych, których nienawidzą-rzekł.  
  
-Mój ojciec był tak zadowolony, gdy zostałam wybrana by poślubić Mace..Oczywiście kocham go a moje dzieci są dla mnie wszystkim. Och, nie wiem, Wasza Łaska. Czy mogę ci powiedzieć coś intymnego?  

Grimfold otworzył usta jakby w zamyśleniu, po czym rzekł-Oczywiście, moja pani. Wysłucham każdego.

 

Alerie uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Maragery ma piętnaście lat i wkrótce poślubi twego syna. Powiedział mi coś co zastanowiło mnie. Margaery jest mądrą dziewczyną i zapytała, dlaczego mężczyźni mogą być z tyloma kobietami, ile chcą, ale kobiety nie mają takiej wolności. To naprawdę sprawiło, że zacząłem myśleć, Wasza Łaska. Nie wierzę, że Mace miał inne kobiety niż ja, odkąd się pobraliśmy, ale wcześniej miał inne. Ja byłam tylko z nim...-powiedziała.

Podeszła bliżej niego, jej długie włosy ocierały się o jego klatkę piersiową, ręce nerwowo owinęły się wokół jego pasa. Grimfold wtedy zrozumiał co miała na myśli.

-A ty chciałabyś z innym, moja pani?-spytał.

Jej odpowiedzą były usta przyciśnięte do jego a jej piersi przylegały do jego piersi. Jedną ręką złapała za jego tyłek a drugą jego męskość w spodniach.  
Grimfold zabrał ją do swej komnaty. Brał ją w cipę, tyłek oraz usta. Gdy go ujeżdżała, ssał jej piersi. Gdy dochodził, wyjął męskość z jej kobiecości  i rozlała na jej brzuchu swe nasienie. Alerie ssała jego męskość, gdy po raz drugi doszedł w jej ustach, a lady Tyrell połknęła wszystko.

To był bardzo przyjemny dzień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następna będzie Lyanna


	3. Casterly Rock-Lyanna Lannister

Po odwiedzeniu najważniejszych miast i zamków w Reach, wydawaniu wyroków i rozmowie z lordami i ludem, królewski orszak skierował się ku Krainom Zachodu. Zmierzali do Casterly Rock, wspaniałej siedziby bogatego rodu Lannisterów. Po drodze zatrzymali się w Crakehall. Po wielu dniach podróży Oceanicznym Traktem ujrzeli Lannisport za nim zaś górujący nad nim Casterly Rock. Zatrzymali się na krótki czas w mieście, gdzie Grimfold rozstrzygał spory, wydawał wyroki oraz przyjmował petycje prostaczków. Po tym wkrótce dotarli do starożytnej siedziby Lannisterów. Było to imponująca zamczysko, trzykrotnie wyższe do Muru czy Wysokiej Wieży w Starym Mieście. W rzeczywistości była to kolosalna skały, wyrastającą nad brzegiem morza. Przejechali przez Lwią Bramę, po czym dotarli na dziedziniec zamku, gdzie oczekiwali ich Lannisterowie wraz z domownikami.

Grimfold spacerował jednym z korytarzy w asyście ser Oswella Whenta i ser Prestona Greenfielda. Dobrze znała zakamarki zamku; w końcu wiele lat się tu wychowywał jako podopieczny Starego Lwa. Skręcili w lewo, po czym skierowali się do komnaty przeznaczonej dla króla. Zostawił gwardzistów przy drzwiach a sam wszedł do środka. Komnata wygląda tak jak ją zapamiętał. Draperie w barwach złota i karmazynów, barw Lannisterów były dosłownie wszędzie. Duże łoże stało po prawej miało zasłony w barwach oczywiście Lannisterskich bo jak inaczej. Położył się na nich i zasną wkrótce, odpoczywając po podróży.

Wieczorem odbyła się uczta na część króla i jego rodziny. Długie stoły ustawiono jedno obok drugiego, na których ustawiono rozmaite potrawy i trunki, głównie złote i czerwone arbowskie, ale nie zabrakło wina z Tarnathu. Na ścianach wisiały sztandary Lannisterów i Taurinów. Grimfold wzniósł kielich z winem i uczta się rozpoczęła. król wypił sporo i zjadł, ale bez przesady. Gdy zagrała muzyka, król rozpoczął tanieć z żoną. Wirował na parkiecie, obracając Cersei. Po niej tańczył z innymi paniami.

Tańczył z lady Lyanną, żoną ser Jaime'go Lannistera. Miała na sobie błękitną suknie. Długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy opadały jej na ramiona a szare, bystre oczy spoglądały na niego.

-Dobrze wyglądasz, lady Lyanno-rzekł z nikłym uśmiechem Grimfold.

-Dziękuje, Wasza Łaska. Ty też wyglądasz nadzwyczaj dobrze-odparła z uśmiechem lady Lannister

. Grimfold przyglądał się jej uważnie podczas tańca. Po Rebelii wyszła za Jaime'go Lannistera, wkrótce po tym jak zwolnił go z przysięgi. Ich małżeństwo wyglądał na miarę udane, mieli dwójkę dzieci, Myrcella i Tommena a sam Jaime traktował ją dobrze. Zakręciła się w jego ramionach, gdy tańczyli na parkiecie, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.

Zatańczył z nią z trzy dance, gdy po nich wyszedł się na chwilę przewietrzyć. Wyszedł na taras, patrząc na Isil w pełni i migoczące w oddali gwiazdy. Niebo było czyste, niemal bez chmur. Stał tam przez długi czas, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.

-Też kochasz patrzeć w gwiazdy, Wasza Łaska? Grimfold spojrzał za siebie i widział Lyanne.

-Tak, nocne niebo jest takie piękne...i intrygujące-odparł, spoglądając na nią. Rozmawiali tak przez dłuższy czas.

Następne co pamiętał jak przewracał się w komnacie Lyanny Lannister, gdy gryzie po o uchu, podskakując na jego kutasie zaś on przyssał się do jej piersi.

Gdy oboje doszli, każdy z nich wyjęczał inne imię, ale nie wspominali o tym. Grimfold słyszał jak jęczy  _Rhaegar,_ gdy on jęczał imię swej żony. Jakoś nie był tym zaskoczony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W Kolejnym będzie Lysa i Koniec Burzy.


	4. Koniec Burzy-Lysa Baratheon

Po Krainach Zachodu, królewski orszak ruszył do Krain Burzy przez Reach Złotym Traktem. Podróżowali przez wiele dni, nim ujrzeli Królewską Przystań. Wtedy skręcili na południe Królewskim Traktem, wprost do Końca Burzy-starożytnej siedziby rodu Baratheonów. Jechali przez kilka dni, nim w końcu ujrzeli zamek, który ponuro stał nad brzegiem morza, niewzruszony i stały jak skały, którego otaczały. Wjechali na dziedziniec, gdzie powitał ich lord Stannis Baratheon z żoną, lady Lysą, córką Shireen oraz młodszym bratem, ser Renly'm Baratheonem.

 

Między ich domami byłą zgoda i wzajemny szacunek. Pod koniec wojny zakończył oblężenie Końca Burzy od Tyrellów i ich chorążych, po czym zażądał od Mace Tyrella by zostawił znaczną cześć przyniesionych ze sobą zapasów. Po jego koronacji, gdy rozwiązywał sprawy związane jak potraktować lojalistów Targaryenów, nakazał zapłacić Tyrellom 10 000 złotych smoków Baratheonom jako rekompensata. Choć nie był z Stannisem przyjaciółmi, darzyli się wzajemnym szacunkiem.

 

Gdy zsiadł z konia, został natychmiast powitany przez Stannisa, który ukłonił się głęboko. Grimfold uścisnął mu dłoń. Lady Lysa dygnęła lekko jak przystało na prawdziwą damę. Ubrana była w ładną suknie w barwach rodu pana męża. W czasie wojny Robert w jego imieniu poślubił Lyse, by po wojnie przyjechał do Końca Burzy do swego męża. Mała Lady Shireen uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, gdy Grimfold nazwał ją piękną młodą damą. Jej twarz byłą oszpeconą po przebytej w dzieciństwie szare łuszczycy, lecz była miłą i mądrą dziewczyną. 

 

Lord Baratheon skina ręką na służbę, która zaprowadziła ich do przeznaczonych komnat. Grimfold rozgościł się w nich, przygotowując się na wieczorną ucztę z okazji ich przybycia. Na ucztę udał się pod eskortą ser Tuora Estera i ser Astera Glanta. Przyjęcie było całkiem wystawne. Podano najróżniejsze z tutejszych potraw oraz dużo wina, głównie z Tarnathu. Najwyraźniej  lord Stannis nie chciał pić wina z Reach. Król pierwszy tanieć wykonał z swą żoną, potem z lady Baratheon oraz innymi paniami, które był  na uczcie. Mijają godziny powitalnej uczty, gdy Grimfold opuszcza ucztę, usprawiedliwiając się zmęczeniem po długiej podróży. Stannis pozwala mu na to, i tak skupiony na obserwowaniu jak jego córka tańczy z swym stryjem   
  


Lady Lysa proponuje mu, że go odprowadzi, na co król się zgadza, choć wie, gdzie leży jego komnat. Lady Końca Burzy wydaje się pijana, co sprawia że jest dość śmiała.

-Jesteś naprawdę przystojny, mój królu. Bardziej niż mój własny mąż. Wiesz że wyszła za niego bez spotkania z nim?

-Tak, wiem o tym. Sam tam byłem-odparł Grimfold. Zatrzymał się, by mogła się uspokoić.

 

-Cat utknęła z Eddardem Starkiem, kiedy chciała Brandona! To największy żart bogów jaki kiedykolwiek był-Grimfold nie wierzył w Siedmiu a wątpił by Eru czy Valarowie mają takie poczucie humoru-Biedna Cat. I biedna ja. Muszę być z Stannisem do końca moich dni..chyba że..

 

Wtem wszedł do swej komnaty a lady Baratheon za nim, zamykając drzwi. Lysa podała mu wino, nie pozwalając odmówić. Wkrótce był nieco oszołomiony winem i podejrzewał że Lysa przesadzała jak bardzo była pijana.

 

Lady Baratheon ujeżdżała go bardzo ostro, głośnio jęcząc przy tym. Prawie dostał od tego bólu głowy. Kazała się brać w różne, nie raz dziwne pozycje, raz nawet miał ją na twarzy. Raz wziął ją od tyłu, pieprząc w tyłek.

 

Obudził się rano i zobaczył że Lysa znów jeździł po jego męskości, pokryte nasieniem z zeszłej nocy. Grimfold podejrzewał że ledwie spała.  
  


-Nie śpisz!-zawołała z uśmiechem. Pocierała jego kutasa, opowiadając mu o innych pozycjach, które według niej powinni wypróbować.  
  
Może dlatego Stannis miał tylko córkę, bo nie mógł wytrzymać pragnień swej żony.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następnie będzie Mellario z Norvos.


End file.
